Shattered hearts
by Yuzuki-sama
Summary: He loved her, but never told. She hates him...or does she? Its up to them, to face themselves and see what happens to these shattered hearts. SK
1. I am no one but me

Hello there, I'm Yuzuki. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please don't be mean. I've had this in my head for a while now...and I guess I finally decided to give it a try and write it. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Summary: He loved her, but never told. She hates him...or does she? Its up to them, to face themselves and see what happens to these shattered hearts. SK

* * *

****

Shattered hearts :: Chapter One

He smiled, somehow looking up at the sky always made him feel better, and it was always there to calm him. A frown was now set on his face; it was going to rain...it was always like the sky was crying for an unknown reason. He sighed, he knew he was sad, the sky always felt the same thing.

But he didn't want to cry...the only thing different from the sky and him was that he knew his reason for _wanting_ to cry.

He would always hide what he truly felt and it was building up inside of him.

It was because of her again, she made him sad. It was always the same, he began to wonder if she would ever leave him alone. But he knew that wasn't possible for he knew that he loved her. Was it wrong to love someone who wouldn't love the person back? Would he always be alone?

The sky is crying, because I am...we are one and we share the same pain.

He lay there on the ground, watching as the wet cold rain drops slowly began to fall one by one. A tear fell from his crystal clear blue eyes. He would always pretend to hate her, it was always that way, he had to hide his true feelings for her or just be hurt more knowing she would never love him back.

He knew he was wasting his time trying to get her to notice him.

He knew she would rather die then love him back...

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away

Sometimes some people get me wrong, when it's something I've said or done  
Sometimes you feel there is no fun, that's why you turn and run  
But now I truly realize, some people don't wanna compromise  
Well, I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies, and  
Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady

His tears came down harder, as did the rain. He smiled as the skies rain would cover his tears, but today it was a sad smile. What he didn't know was when the sun was finally going to come up.

The sun used to shine brightly everyday. But then he met her and soon he began to fall for her, a small crush at first, then it began to deepen, but back then she was nice to him...back then, the sun was shining.

I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away

Years passed by and she changed, but he knew he still loved her no matter what because thats how strong his love for her had gotten, or at least thats how it felt, after all he was only fifth teen.

But then again, he also knew that he could never have her and he was always sad because of that. His sadness never went away and from then on, it was always raining.

He looked up again, the rain clouding his vision. It was beginning to get darker, and he had a feeling that the rain would stop the minute he went home and fell asleep on his bed.

He wasn't sure of it, because he was always asleep and unable to check, but he had a feeling that everything was normal whenever he was asleep because he'd never feel anything. No one knew about where he was right now, no one but his best friend...his mother, knowing he was crying right now just because it was raining, let him go where he wanted because she thought it was best for him. She knew he went somewhere but where, she had no idea. He didn't want to get up from the ground, even if it was getting late, because this was the only place he could let go of some pain, this was his secret place.

His secret place...the place only he knew about. The sunlight, if there was any, always illuminated in the middle, it was his gigantic field, with a beautiful waterfall that lead to a river-like pool of water, the soft golden sand and a few trees.

He would always come here, just to think. He brushed away the rain on his face, along with the stray tears.

"Crying again Sora? I told you, you're to good for her" Sora turned, knowing who the voice belonged to, the only person who knew of this place besides him, Riku.

"What does it matter to you Riku? You have practically _every_ girl drooling over you" Sora replied, walking over to where his friend was sitting, which was on the rocks watching the waterfall as slowly, the rain, along with Sora crystal clear tears faded.

They sat there saying nothing, it was true, Sora was cute and adorable, but Riku was more then just that. He was also considered hot and sexy by mostly every girl that set their eyes upon him, but he didn't care for any girl in his little _fan club_ because they were all the same and only wanted him for his looks.

He felt guilty because they **both** knew that Kairi had a crush on him.

Sora wasn't jealous or anything, he just wished Kairi could fall for _him_ and not Riku, which was, as every girl fell for him, getting very old.

"It's not like I _want_ all those girls to go crazy over me, it just something that....happens" Riku said suddenly.

Sora looked at him, he noticed for the first time since they've been friends that Riku was like him, just in a different way.

He was sad because he loved someone he couldn't have, Riku was sad because they _was_ no one he could love for they only wanted him for looks. Sora sighed softly, life was unfair and they both knew it.

"We should go, it's late" The silence was broken as Riku's calm voice spoke.

He was right, it **was** late, but he didn't _want_ to go anywhere, much less his home, where he knew would start to think of her again, just to fall asleep and feel...nothing. Why did he have to pretend to hate her, why couldn't he just tell her how he felt?

Because, after all, he **wasn't** Riku, he couldn't just smile at her and she'd instantly have hearts in her eyes and stalk him, that was Riku's life....ok, so, not entirely. Still that made no difference, he'd always be....Sora.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? I'm sorry if it was short, by the way, the lyrics that were in bold was a song called _I'm walking away _**by Craig David, I have no idea why I decided to use only half the lyrics though. Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. The second chapter will be up as soon as possible, until then, see you later.**

- Yuzuki


	2. And I dont really know you

**

* * *

Hey there, Yuzuki back. Well, first of all, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my fic, it makes me happy and I'm glad you like it so far. So here are my comments:**

candy-mog: **I know Riku usually plays the heartthrob so I decided to try it out. And about the plot, well it sorta as that "You-think-I-hate-you-but-I-will-never-tell-you-I-love-you" type of thing in it...well, sorta...anyway, thanks for the review.**

trekken46: **I'm glad you think it was amazing and I hope this chapter is just the same. Thank you for the review.**

Lorok: **Um..what can I say? I don't know if it will make it so far that it will be good, but I atleast hope that it makes it somewhere Thanks for your review.**

zilly: **Here's the next chapter for you to see what happens, enjoy! thanks for the review.**

Lvkishugs: **Hi Lvkishugs! Well It wasn't meant to be sweet in an 'Aw' way, actually...I don't know what it was meant to be like :P And just as you said, I also hope my fic doesn't turn out bad, we'll just have to see. I'll try to keep up the good work and thanks for the review.**

hikari15candals: **You really think it's original? Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review.**

Summary: He loved her, but never told. She hates him...or does she? Its up to them, to face themselves and see what happens to these shattered hearts. SK

* * *

****

Shattered hearts :: Chapter Two

She frowned, looking up at the star-filled sky would always make her frown in sadness, no matter how beautiful it was, no matter how much she wanted to smile as she look up at it, she would never be able to knowing it reminded her of him.

One look at him and she would go weak in the knees, but she knew he hated her. Afraid of being rejected, she pretended to hate him also...and like most of the girls who didn't have boyfriends, she 'liked' Riku, but really, it was all just a game to keep her heart from breaking.

She didn't love Riku, it was Sora who her heart had chosen, not the one she _had_ to like. Yet it was too painful for her to tell him, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much her heart told her to, she would never do so...

Kairi sat up from her position on her window sill, smoothing out her baby blue pajama's which were a bit too big for her. Throwing herself on her bed she closed her eyes, not wanting to think of anything, just whishing she was able to fall asleep. She lost and opened her eyes, only to have them trail to her computer.

She blinked, and got up moving from her bed to sitting down in her chair. She then realized she left her computer on for a while now and without realizing it, she had e-mail.

There wasn't much, just some junk she didn't care for and one from Selphie with the subject of **Are you hiding something from me????**.

It read:

Hey Kairi. How's it going? I've been meaning to ask you, since I know you won't tell me yourself: You really don't like Riku do you? You're hiding something...I just wish you would tell me. Is there someone else you like? I've seen the way you look at Sora, is it him? Come on! TELL MEEEEEE!!!!! PLEASE?!?! :(

Kairi smiled, and just when she thought Selphie was being serious for once. It was true, Selphie had no idea Kairi even liked Sora in that way, but she had a right to know....

To: HyPerGIrl13

From: PaopuAngel

Subject: RE: Are you hiding something from me????

Do you really wanna know that badly? Well ok, I'll tell you. I was hiding this from you because I didn't want anyone to know...I don't really like Riku. And yeah, you're right, it is Sora that I like, but don't tell ANYONE!! You got that? :-) You know he hates me, so I just have to hate him too...

She clicked **send** and just sat there, wondering if it was a good idea to tell Selphie of all people. She was a good friend, but she wasn't exactly good at keeping secrets...

Kairi sat there, wondering when she would get a reply, hoping that Selphie wasn't online, or that would mean annoyance for her.

To her dismay, Selphie's reply came rather quickly. Which meant on thing: She _was_ online. She didn't have to read the e-mail, an instant message followed right after it.

HyPerGiRl13: Kairi! :-) You like _Sora_? I knew it!

She had no idea what to do, if she didn't reply, that would mean Selphie would do **anything** to annoy her into answering, knowing she was also online. So she decided to answer...

PaopuAngel: Selphie!!! If you were to actually yell that out, the whole world would hear, keep it quiet! :(

It wasn't exactly a hello in her case, but she didn't care. Selphie was probably too excited about nothing to care anyway.

HyPerGiRl13: Hehe Sorry, sooooo, you think you're ever gonna tell him? Huh? Huh? Are ya?

This was Selphie for you, always so energetic no matter what.

PaopuAngel: Why are you even asking that!? You know I can't, he hates me. That's why I have to pretend to hate him to or just live the rest of my life in misery...Listen, I have to go, see you at school tomorrow.

HyPerGiRl13: Awww :( Well...ok, see then!

PaopuAngel has signed off at 10:37 PM

Getting offline, she sighed, tomorrow Selphie would ask her all these questions that she wouldn't want to answer. And she would see Sora, the one who made her go weak on the inside.

She turned off her computer, and just sat on her chair for a while. Yawning, she got off her chair and jumped on her bed. Grabbing a pillow, she let sleep take her.

"Riku, get it straight, I'm **not** ever going to tell her what I feel for her, she hates me" Sora and Riku were walking to school, Sora trying to keep his mind off of Kairi, Riku just bringing her up once in a while.

"But what if she doesn't hate you? What if it's all just a faze? You never know, she might just as well like you as much as you do her." he reasoned, his hands in his pockets.

"Weren't _you_ the one that said I should just forget about her and move on?" Sora asked, not really needing an answer. "Riku!" They turned to see a group of horrid fan girls and Riku stopped dead and his tracks.

Luckily there were only about five. Selphie and Kairi, among them. Sora Blushed lightly, to him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, no one could compare. Her crystal blue eyes slowly moved to him and they stood there in silence, staring at each other, while all the other girls went crazy over Riku.

They glared at each other, both of them putting on there _I hate you_ act, to mask they're feelings.

He broke eye contact with her, "Riku, hurry up and deal with your groupies, I'm going ahead" he said, his tone as angry as he could make it without actually being angry in the first place.

Riku said nothing, trying to avoid the fan girls.

Sora didn't care, all he hoped for right now was that he didn't hurt his own feelings, which he wasn't even sure of.

Kairi hadn't meant to get him so mad, that glare he had given her had surprised her.

Sure he wasn't one to smile at her but still...in fact, know that she thought of it...she had never seen him smile.

His eyes were so cold...yet so sad, It got her wondering. Because as much as she though she knew him, she didn't really know him at all...

And yet, maybe there was something he was hiding, something...that kept him from smiling.

And she wished that one day, if things were ever to change between them, that one day, she would be able to see his smile.

* * *

I'm sorry if the chapter was short...I kind of have writers block you could say, and I'm not sure this chapter turned out for the best, but I kinda liked it. Well, I have good news for SoraXKairi supporters...well, at least I hope that it's good news, lol.

I started a SXK website, called "Shattered Hearts" Lol. It's a small shrine to them. Once it's done, I'll post the URL on my profile and in the end of a chapter and I hope you'll come and visit. But for now, I'm still working on it. Well, that was the next chapter, I hope you liked it, please read and review. The next chapter will be up sooner...I hope, till then, Ja Ne!

- Yuzuki


End file.
